Fragments
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: UA - Gakuen Basara. Une série de minis one-shots sur le quotidien de lycéens déjantés, peut-être parfois un peu trop amoureux ou insistants, voire à côté de la plaque. DateSana, Ishida/Ieyasu, Motochika/Mori. Dédicace spéciale à Taahoma !


Bien le bonjour !

C'est la première fois que je publie sur le fandom de Sengoku Basara, et j'espère que ces modestes fragments vous plairont ! Je dédie par ailleurs cette petite série de fragments à **Taahoma**, avec qui j'adore papoter, que ce soit sur Sengoku ou sur des choses toutes simples... En espérant que les tranches de vie de ces braves nous inspirent pour notre RP ;D

Disclaimer : Ah, non, Sengoku Basara ne m'appartient pas.

Note : UA en mode Gakuen Basara, bien que je ne respecte pas toujours certains éléments de Gakuen Basara. Personnages peut-être OOC. Présence de yaoi ! Rating T pour quelques allusions.

Pairings : Masamune x Yukimura, Mitsunari x Ieyasu, Motochika x Mori.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Fragments

_~ Gakuen Basara-1 ~_

- Masamuneeeee ! Masamune !

La tornade rouge qu'était Yukimura se jeta sur son coéquipier habillé quant à lui de bleu. Date sut néanmoins réceptionner avec habilité le tigre fougueux, et le serra contre lui tellement fort qu'il en décolla du sol. Les deux adolescents, se regardant dans les yeux, se sourirent mutuellement, le bonheur émanant de leurs deux corps collés. Dans un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent, et leurs camarades autour eurent l'impression de pouvoir voir leurs langues danser ensemble entre leurs bouches. Mitsunari claqua sa langue, agacé, tandis que Ieyasu souriait tendrement face à cette démonstration d'affection. Keiji, en bon prêcheur de l'amour, cherchait désespérément quelque chose à leur jeter, comme des pétales ou quelque autre accessoire romantique. Date tournait à présent sur lui-même, Sanada toujours dans ses bras. Sasuke, non loin, soupira, mi-figue mi-raisin : est-ce qu'une victoire de leur équipe de basket justifiait vraiment cette démonstration d'affection homosexuelle devant leur public apparemment choqué... ?

* * *

_~ Gakuen Basara-2 ~_

- Masa... Masamune...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _sweetheart _?

- Nh... non, arrête, ne me... ne me touche pas là...

- Et _why not_ ? Ça a l'air de te faire de l'effet, _darling_.

Yukimura se tortilla tant bien que mal, dans une tentative vaine d'échapper à l'étreinte absolument pas platonique de son petit ami. Rien à faire, cependant, le borgne ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser partir. Il replongea son visage dans la nuque du tigre, laissant sa langue repasser sur la peau dorée et sensible. Ses mains allèrent quant à elles à la conquête du bas du dos de son vis-à-vis, caressant toujours plus bas et toujours plus fort. Sanada se mordit les lèvres, mais ses gémissements et halètements passèrent tout de même la maigre barrière. Ensorcelé, ses mains vinrent entourer d'elles-mêmes la nuque du brun, l'attirant au possible contre lui. Son esprit embrumé ne lui permettait aucune réflexion.

- Si-si tu continues, je...

- Hm ?

Masamune releva la tête, ne comprenant pas d'où son petit ami voulait en venir.

- Je vais avoir envie de... plus, souffla le tigre, mortifié.

- Ho ? Mais c'est pas un problème, ça.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Date envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de son copain. Sanada comprit où toute cette histoire allait se terminer.

* * *

_~ Gakuen Basara-3 ~_

- Oiiiii, Date, Sanada ! Vous êtes au courant que la fête, c'est de ce côté ?

Chosokake, sourcils relevés, ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi est-ce que son homologue borgne emmenait le tigre de Kai dans le couloir opposé à celui de la fête de fin d'année. Mori, à ses côtés, l'ignora, ayant apparemment déjà laissé tomber depuis un bout de temps. Masamune se retourna, et leva une main, celle qui n'était pas dans celle de Yukimura.

- On a une _party_ à faire dans ma chambre !

- … Mori, demanda l'ogre une fois que le duo n'était plus en vue, ça te dirait qu'on les imite ?

* * *

_~ Gakuen Basara-4 ~_

- Mitsu... nari ? murmura Ieyasu, surpris.

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser surprise. Surtout venant de la part de son rival et petit ami. Rival qui rougit violemment, laissant néanmoins ses mains solidement plantées dans le Tee-shirt de Tokugawa, sur ses épaules. Ishida détourna le regard. Le regard d'Ieyasu s'attendrit au possible, et, encadrant de ses paumes le visage de l'argenté, l'embrassa à son tour, écrasant ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Il n'osa pas approfondir leur échange, et décida de profiter d'un contact prolongé de leurs bouches, s'épousant à merveille. Tout le club d'arts martiaux s'était figé en voyant Mitsunari embrasser ainsi Ieyasu en premier. Il n'était pas d'un genre à démontrer son affection, et encore moins en public. Alors, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête... ?

- À moi... se fit tout à coup entendre une voix très sombre.

- Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? s'enquit la lumière de l'Est, observant l'argenté avec curiosité.

Celui-ci releva la tête qu'il avait baissé, et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu es à moi.

Il y eut comme un instant d'hésitation dans l'air, avant qu'Ieyasu ne brise le silence avec un petit rire. Laissant ses mains descendre le long du torse fin de Mitsunari pour se poser sur ses hanches, le brun lui sourit, et, après l'avoir embrassé sur une joue, lui murmura :

- Évidemment.

* * *

_~ Gakuen Basara-5 ~_

La Saint-Valentin. Pour certains, c'est une fête importante, à passer entre amoureux à n'importe quel prix. Pour d'autres, c'est une fête commerciale et cliché. Yukimura n'y payait pas grand attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais la boîte de dangôs dans son casier – déposée sans arrière-pensée, lui dit Masamune d'un ton détaché – acheva de le convaincre qu'une fête clichée avait de bons côtés.

* * *

_~ Gakuen Basara-6 ~_

- Et après, je te...

- Masamune, arrête !

Yukimura se mordit les lèvres : c'était vraiment dur d'engueuler son copain dans une bibliothèque, et maîtriser sa voix devenait de plus en plus ardu. Le dragon borgne ne se replia pas pour autant, et opta pour une approche autre : restant torse contre le dos de son tigre, il posa son menton sur une des épaules du châtain, et fit remonter ses mains jusqu'à qu'elles puissent enlacer la taille de son petit ami. Date soupira. Il ne savait vraiment ce qui avait pris Yukimura au début d'année pour qu'il aille jusqu'à s'inscrire dans le comité s'occupant de la bibliothèque. C'était normal qu'il vienne le voir sur son « lieu de travail » par conséquent, non ? Bon, peut-être que lui murmurer des propositions indécentes à l'oreille tout en le caressant en plein milieu du rayon histoire n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Oh, et puis, ils avaient fait pire, ailleurs. Le club de tennis, la piscine, les coulisses du club de théâtre, la réserve du club de musique... Le dragon d'Oshû soupira à nouveau. L'idée de le faire dans la réserve de la biblio ne l'enthousiasmait qu'à moitié. Mieux valait qu'il presse Yukimura afin de rentrer vite aux dortoirs. Retournant à ses caresses, il mordit le lobe d'oreille de son châtain.

- _Baby_, qu'est-ce que je te disais déjà ? Ah, oui. Une fois qu'on sera dans la chambre...

* * *

_~ Gakuen Basara-7 ~_

- Ho...

- _Shit_.

Avisant le papier, le visage de Yukimura se décomposa, tandis que Masamune fronça les sourcils, claquant sa langue. Pourtant, c'était bien la réalité : ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année.

- Je vais voir le provo.

Sanada sursauta à ces mots, et dévisagea son petit ami.

- Attends !

Date se retourna, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la main qui entoura son poignet pour le retenir avant de finalement plonger son regard dans celui du tigre. Ce dernier affichait une expression peinée, mais une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux.

- Ce n'est... pas si grave, non ? On peut essayer de... de tenir une année sans être dans la même classe, non ?

- Tu rêves. Tiens, viens avec moi d'ailleurs.

- Eh ? Ma-Masamune !

- Je démolirai le lycée s'il le faut, mais je te promets que l'on sera dans la même classe cette année, _damn it_ !

_Fin._

* * *

Bon voilà... rien d'extraordinaire, juste des moments drôles et romantiques. Je deviens spécialiste en matière de fluff, je crois xD À bientôt peut-être !


End file.
